All I Want and Last Christmas
by Jaybail
Summary: Summary inside. Btw. In your review, put if you think this should be hurt/comfort. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Hey, people! I know I'm cutting it close, but I wanna write a Christmas Oneshot. The summary will be inside each story. Please review. Flames are welcome! Start a wild fire if you want. Negative feedback is better than none. Here's the summary for this oneshot.

It's Christmas, And all Ally wants is Austin. But Austin is blinded by Last Christmas. Can Ally change the song in his heart before the holidays end?

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Ally POV, Sonic Boom, December 24, 2012

Rockin around the Christmas tree.

Ugh. Why can't I get this song out of my head? It's my favorite Christmas song, but I don't need to here it day and night in my head. Ooh. That last part could make some good song lyrics. I start writing "I don't need to here it day and night in my head" in my special song writing book. There is another song stuck in my head. But I never heard it before. I don't Want a lot for Christmas. There is just Ond thing I need. Hmm. I could write a song with that.

Since today I'd Christmas Eve, Austin is gonna come over and spend it with me. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why aren't we with our families? Well, my mom was supposed to come home for Christmas, but her flight got canceled because of blizzards. Similar story with my dad. He was at a bagpipe convention in California, but a blizzard hit.

When I told Austin what happened, he offered to spend Christmas with me. At first, I wanted him to go and spend it with his family. But when he told me they had a meeting in New York and wouldnt be back till tomorrow, I gave in.

Now, that should bring you up to date. Except that I forgot one, teeny, tiny little detail. I have the BIGGEST chrush on him. When he walks in a room, I can't help but smile. When sits next to me on the piano bench, my stomach feels like it's being pounded by a million butterflies from the inside. And when his hand accidentally brushes mind on the piano bench, I always have to catch myself before I faint.

At first, we were best friends. But it's hard not to get feelings like this when your best friend is sweet, talented, musically inclined, confident, and cute. In the beginning, I thought it was me not being used to having a guy best friend. But when he taught me to dance, my mind clicked and I knew I really liked him.

"Ally! Ally! I asked you question!" I heard Austin yell frantically. "Hmm?" I asked. "You just blanked out for ten minutes, you didn't even notice me come in with that giant snowman. Are you okay?" Austin asked with concern. Gosh, he is so sweet. "I'm fine, Austin. But I do have one question. What's with the snow man? It's not even snowing." I ask curiously.

"Well, every year, I grab either a fake snowman or a real one one. Then I destroy it. But in this case, it's a fake snowoman." he says. "but why do you destroy it?" I ask with confusion. "It lets out all the bad energy from the rest of the year. But we don't touch it until 12: 25 AM." he informs me.

"Okay. Then let's go upstairs and grab some snicker-doodle ice cream." I say. "YYAAAYYY!" Austib start jumping up and down like a little boy. I chuckle to myself. Why does he have to be so dang cute?

When we get upstairs and have our ice cream, we sit on the piano bench and start breaking out some tunes. Austin attempted to write a song and... He failed.

Pancakes are good to eat

Pancakes are fun to eat

Pancakes are good on Christmas day

Pancakes can be orange

Pancakes are borange

I just broke out in fits of laughter after he sang that. He hopped off the piano started walking towards me. "So, you think it's funny to laugh at terrible songs, huh? You won't be laughing when you get a visit from the ... Tick monster!" Austin yells. I look at him with mock fear. "You wouldn't dare..." "oh yes I would." he interupts getting closer.

Before I could move, he jumped on the couch and started tickling me sides. "Who's laughing now?!" he exclaims. "Still...hehe...me!" I manage to say through my laughing fit.

While he is tickling me, a piece of paper falls out of his pocket. I could make out to words ... Last Christmas. I don't know why, but I slipped the paper into my pocket discreetly. After he tickles me, Austin leaves to use the restroom.

I open the paper and look at it. I don't believe it! It's a song.

Last Christmas was written on the top in his handwriting.

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance

But you still catch my eye

Tell me baby

Do you recognize me?

Well

If it's been a year

It doesn't surprise me

"Merry Christmas"

I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I love you"

I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now

I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Ooooo

Oh oh baby

A crowded room

Friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you

And your soul of ice

My god I thought you were

Someone to rely on

Me?

I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart

Oh oh

Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year

To save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

SPECIALLLLLL

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart ( Gave you my heart)

A man under cover but you tore me apart

Next year I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special.

Special

Someone someone

I'll give it to someone,I'll give it to someone special

Who'll give something in return

I'll give it to someone

Hold my heart and watch it burn

I'll give me to someone,I'll give it to someone special

I've got you here to stay

I can love you for a day

I thought you were someone special

Gave you my heart

I'll give it to someone,I'll give it to someone

Last christmas i gave you my heart

You gave it away

I'll give it to someone,I'll give it to someone

"What are you looking at?" Austin says as he walks back in the room. "You wrote a song! Austin, you wrote a song! How did you do it?!" I practically scream in his face. When he sees the paper in my hand, he frowns.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I ask placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Like most songs, it's a story and this is a true story." he says, his lip quivering a bit. "Austin, what happened last year?" I ask sincerely with concern. He patted the seat next to him, telling me to sit down.

I take a seat and he begins. "Well, I was dating this girl, Danielle, and I thought we were made for each other. We liked the exact same things, except for one. She could never understand music. Last Christmas, I wrote her a beautiful song, telling her how much I cared about her. My inner most thoughts, everything. But after Christmas, i though she was cheating on me. So I sent Dez to see if she was. She tried to kiss him. She even sang my song, saying it was hers. I was heartbroken, but broke up with her. Then last week. I saw her at the grocery store, so I walked up to her and asked if she recognized me. It didn't surprise me that she didn't. I wrote this song to help me get over it. It's just the entire season of Christmas reminds me of her. " he says. "I am over now though. It just hurts a little. In waiting for it to heal a little. A day should do it."

"Just one more question. Who's the someone special?" I ask. "You'll find out soon." he says a small smile on his face.

The rest of day, was uneventful. Except for the smashing of the snowman. That was more fun than expected. Before Austin left to go home, I gave him a peck on the cheeck. "Hey," I say. " You're gonna be fine." he smiles wide at me.

Austin POV, Sonic Boom, Christmas Day

I am really nervous about to do. I told Dez and Dez naturally told Trish. They were there for support.

I walk in the store. "Hey, Ally." I say to her. She looks at me and smiles. "Merry Christmas." I start the song slow with a guitar.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree"

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you"

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree"

"I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas Day"

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby"

"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe"

"I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click"

"'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do?

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You, baby"

"Oh all the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air"

"And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?

Won't you please bring my baby to me?"

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door"

"Oh I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is

You baby"

"All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby"

Ally is just smiling wider than ever. Suddenly she runs up to me. She hugs me. Tight. She left her arms around my neck when she leaned back. But she didn't let go. Ally planted her lips right on mine. It was like fireworks and sparks and other cliche stuff.

"Merry Christmas, to someone special." I say to her.

A/n- So love it❤, hate it ?! Review and merry Christmas! ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ? ﾟﾎﾄ?￢ﾛﾄ


End file.
